Veela Fever
by mimajay
Summary: Harry has vanished to a dimension beyond our own, and Draco, Severus, and Lucius are off to find him. The Boy Who Lived has changed quite a bit. How will Lucius' hormones react to these tantalizing changes? LMxHP, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled; HP Fanfic; LMxHP A/N: Originally, this was a really strange dream I had. I couldn't let it go, and here we are with another story. Keep in mind a few things: Harry has gone under severe psychological trauma due to the whole Voldemort war thing, and it's caused his mind to become unstable, so if he seems a little off sometimes, it's because he is; the dimension he has traveled to is similar to Mars in that all the soil is red, however, there are rainforests and exotic animals and that sort of stuff and it's hot almost all year round.

**NOW THEN: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, Lucius Malfoy would fuck all the attractive males absolutely senseless. All characters and names belong to Ms. JK Rowling. The personalities and situations, however, are all mine.**

"Dammit, Sev. Where the hell is he?" The young blonde man stumbled over yet another root and growled in frustration, turning to his black-haired companion. The other man shrugged. "He wasn't this hard to find last time we came, was he?"

"No, I agree with you, Draco; this time the dunce seems to have hidden himself quite well. Granted, it has been a few years, and the last time we visited he had only been living in this godforsaken place a few months," Severus said, surveying the lush greenness around him disdainfully. "Why or how anyone would live here is beyond my reckoning."

Draco also turned his icy blue eyes to the foliage surrounding them and hissed. "Doesn't it feel like someone's watching you? Every time I turn around, I feel like I need to watch my back."

"Oh, it's quite all right, Draco, I'll watch it for you."

Both men jumped about a foot in the air and let out undignified yelps of surprise at the young man's quiet appearance behind them. "Shit, Potter, that was uncalled for," muttered Draco, looking daggers at his old schoolmate, his gaze turning from one of anger to one of awe. "Damn."

"Goodness, Potter, it seems you've matured since we saw you last," Severus said mildly, surveying the man before him.

There was a lot to take in. Whereas the Harry Potter of before had been a rather short, scrawny, pale bit of a wizard, not suited to anything other than wand-battle, this Harry Potter was considerably taller, a comfortable bronze color, and had filled out quite a bit; every time he moved the two wizards noticed ropes of muscles shifting beneath his skin. Black hair waved to his broadened shoulders, and the green eyes, accented by the darker complexion, shone out at them brightly.

"You think?" The young man looked down at his bare torso, frowning a little. "Huh. I haven't noticed. Anyway, what's the occasion, gents? Don't get many visitors around these parts." He turned as he said this and led off into the heavy greenery on either side of a narrow path that the two other men hadn't noticed before. "Let's get back to my place first; the nasties'll be coming out soon. Best to get inside and off the ground."

After another ten minutes, the trees thinned out considerably and became much larger in girth, and the two visitors became palpably more relaxed, feeling much less claustrophobic. As they reached the widest of the trees, Harry looked up and whistled, and a rope ladder came flying down from the spidery network of treehouses that graced the large trees in a circular network that centered around this particular tree. After they had made their wobbly way up the ladder, Harry walked into the closest hut and nonchalantly stripped off his torn denim shorts, quickly revealing a bum that was just as tanned as his bare chest, before just as quickly sliding on a cleaner, less destroyed pair of similar shorts. These were closer fitting, and though his rear was hidden from view, the way the pants fit made the image nearly impossible to forget.

He returned to them and gestured for them to follow as he made his way to the largest hut, on the right hand side of the circular web. He motioned for them to sit once they had entered and closed the door behind them and immediately busied himself with warming water in a large black kettle.

"So, Draco, Severus, what brings about this pleasant surprise?" Harry asked, throwing an assortment of leaves into the kettle, which immediately began to emit a strong, heady, herby aroma.

Draco looked up at him concernedly. "Harry, don't you remember? We were assigned to check up on you every three years to make sure you could handle living here. You were part of the agreement." Yet, as he looked in the emerald eyes of the man across from him, he knew that there wasn't any use to reminding Harry of the plan of years before. While the eyes were still the same green they had always been, their sparkling determination and focused nature had disappeared, leaving them dull and lifeless with barely a resemblance to the eyes they once had been. Indeed, they seemed much too old for the face they were set in. These eyes were jaded, ancient, and tired.

"Remember what, now? I don't seem to recall that. Hmm." Harry jumped as the kettle started to whistle a badly out-of-tune version of "I'm A Little Tea Pot," and he bustled to find several slightly chipped teacups, grabbing the steaming kettle directly, ignoring the hiss that it made when it hit his palm. While he was occupied, Draco and Severus exchanged a few meaningful glances about his condition. It seemed that the stress of the battle with the Dark Lord had truly caused his mentality more damage than they had thought.

They decided that at this point, all they could do was go along with it and hope it improved with time, and attempted to carry on a relatively normal conversation. About ten minutes later, though, Harry jumped to his feet and ran to the door, looking outside. Draco and Severus had jumped a bit as well at the suddenness of the move, and turned to look at him confusedly.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked when the Boy-Who-Had-Lived-To-Kill-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed no signs of explaining his action. The green-eyed man started at the sound of another's voice and looked at the two seated on the floor as if he hadn't known they were there for a few long, awkward seconds, before his face dawned into recognizance and remembrance.

"We've got another visitor. Just Apparated into the same spot you guys did." The two looked at each other. They had not been expecting anyone else to follow; the other people in charge of Harry's welfare had been busy at the time they had left.

"Who is it?" Severus asked nervously, standing at the same time Draco did, peering out the door over Harry's shoulders. However, they could see nothing; it was pitch black outside, except for where crude torches lit up the rope bridges connecting the treehouses. The ground below them was obscured in thick blackness that seemed to lap at the trunks of the trees in accordance with the flickering of the flames. Harry turned around abruptly to face them, forcing them farther back into the hut.

"Suppose I had better get you two situated, then. Here, follow me." He turned abruptly again and walked down the bridge to their right, towards the second largest hut. "I'm guessing you two would like to room together…?" he assumed, pulling back the leopard-skin makeshift door to reveal a double bed in a simply furnished room. The two wizards blushed and Severus nodded, cursing internally for allowing the younger wizard to realize their relationship. He hadn't seemed capable of noticing, but there wasn't anything to do about it now. "Anyhow. Here's the room; I should be back within the hour, if everything goes well."

"Alright, if you insist…" Draco and Severus looked at each other again, worrying about their charge. But by the time they looked back up, he had grabbed his wand and jumped from the rope bridge to the ground a good ten meters below them, striding off through the underbrush and muttering swearwords under his breath as he kicked small animals from his path.

Lucius Malfoy was very upset.

He had attempted to make Draco and his lover aware that he would be following them, had forgotten at the last moment, and now had Apparated into the middle of some god-forsaken rainforest in what was probably the wrong dimension hundreds of light years away from the Boy Wonder he had come to covet since Harry's leaving their world a few years prior. He grumbled, searching through his voluminous robes for his wand, the absolute pitch-black of his surroundings making it impossible for him to find the right hidden pocket.

"Oh, bloody hell…" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm his temper and taking a few deep breaths.

"You might want to not breathe so loudly, Lucius; we're not the only predators in this world."

The dignified older wizard jumped about five feet in the air at Harry's cool observation.

"God damn it, Potter, you couldn't have warned me?!" he shouted, squinting into the light that appeared at the end of Harry's wand.

"But you look so cute when you're flustered. I would have warned you, honestly," he mumbled at the glare from the elder Malfoy, "but I forgot that you can't see as well as I can in this dark. Not to mention, I'm hard to hear when I'm moving about; you have to be in these woods." He glanced around warily, as if to demonstrate his point, as a loud screech echoed from nearby. "Let's get going, now; I don't want to get stuck out here when all the really dangerous ones catch up with us." He turned on the spot, wand light vanishing, and strode off, leaving Lucius flustered and alone.

"Potter! I can't see a damn thing!"

He heard Harry stop, probably in consideration. "True. I right forgot about that again. Hm. Here we go," he grunted, scooping Lucius up into a rather indignant bundle in his arms and walking away quickly, ignoring the ruffled wizard's protests.

Honestly, if Harry had been paying any attention, he would probably have noticed that Lucius stopped protesting suspiciously quickly, choosing instead to press closer to the hard-muscled body carrying him.

The elder Malfoy was almost disgusted with himself. Almost. When the hell had Harry fucking Potter, nerd wizard extraordinaire, who had only been popular because of the fact that he was a freak of nature, become irresistibly sexy? The Veela blood in his veins was purring lazily at the feel of the boy's well-formed body shifting against Lucius' side, and it was over all too soon for him when Harry set him on his feet beneath a rope ladder. He looked at it with disdain, sneering haughtily.

"You expect me to clamber ungracefully up that unsafe _thing_?"

"Your son did. As did Severus. And if you wouldn't mind, they're sleeping by now, so please try to keep it down." Lucius huffed and began searching around for his wand again, hoping to Apparate himself onto the platform meters above him. Harry grabbed his wrist. "You can't Apparate here."

The elder wizard scowled. "How did I get here, then?"

"You Apparated from a place where the magical transfer was incredibly possible," Harry began to explain, standing awkwardly, as if the scrutiny of the older man made him uncomfortable. "Here, there isn't naturally enough magic to transport you from place to place, so while spells can be performed, Apparition is impossible. You'd splinch yourself so bad, you'd probably die."

Lucius caught almost none of this explanation; he had caught sight of the Boy Wonder's bare chest in the flickering torchlight from above, and was standing open-mouthed, staring with eyes as big as saucers. Really. When had the boy become so goddamn sexy?

"Lucius?"

A shiver ran down his spine. The way the boy's voice caressed his name felt absolutely sinful, and his Veela snarled softly, wanting nothing more than to pounce and take for its own. He closed his eyes, breathing shakily, and then deciding that doing so was not a good idea; he could smell the boy… no, man, from where he was standing. Musky and spicy, like an exotic herb from the ends of the earth. Involuntarily, he inhaled again, and opened his eyes, pupils dilating as the Veela blood pulsed, swaying the control he had over his more primal needs.

"… Oh, no, Lucius, you didn't…"

**A/N: This story has been on my computer for just about forever and I don't give a damn about it… If I get good reviews I'll finish it up with a nice lemon in the next installment. If not, it'll just hang here until I feel like completing it. Which will probably be never. So yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

You guys D: I didn't expect a response like this when I posted this story… I really had no intentions of continuing it, but now I feel obligated. I'll get it done, but please be patient, it's been at least a year since I wrote the first chapter and I need to remember where I was going. It won't be a long story; three chapters, tops.

Also, because it apparently seems that he was banished, let me clarify: Harry chose this on his own. (Also, any chapter I post that contains a lemon will take forever for me to post… I have a conscience and it makes me FFFFF while writing about sex. You'll get that next update. This one is really just to make sure I go through with it at all.)

There isn't any mansex in the actual HP series, and therefore I own nothing but this plot.

"Oh, no, Lucius… You didn't…"

The rumbling of the boy's—no. He wasn't a boy any longer, he was a man, and all of Lucius' senses were screaming the fact as loud as they could, that he had matured and become god-damn sexy while he'd done so. The rumbling of his voice threw Lucius' mind back to an earlier time, when he'd first become aware of Harry's venture into puberty.

Lucius didn't consider himself an absentee parent, but he was by no means clingy and overbearing; once Draco had gone to school, he was left to his own devices. There was really no need for Lucius to check up on him, as the boy had inherited the Malfoy smarts as well as the Malfoy name, and his success in education was a given. That said, it had been a good five years since he had seen the Boy Wonder out of battle and speaking calmly, and he found himself regretting that fact immediately.

"… You're wearing gold and silver in the same ensemble. For shame."

It took Lucius almost a full minute to realize that rather than referring to the spike in pheromones, the Boy Wonder had decided to comment on his poor choice in fashion. The usually dignified man sputtered in indignation. "Wh-what?"

Harry pointed to his belt, then to the rings on his fingers, and finally to the broach on his cloak. Silver, silver and gold, and gold, respectively, and overladen with emeralds. "It looks tacky."

"... Tacky."

"Yes."

Lucius sighed, the mood utterly ruined for the time being. "Yes, it does, I suppose. I was rushed out the door, or couldn't you tell by how late I arrived?" A growl from the brush nearby kept him from expounding upon his hurried morning, as he cringed and cowered into the apparent safety of Harry's chest.

The Boy Wonder laughed and thumped him on the back with a calloused hand. "Go on, up the ladder. We'll be sharing the last hut on the right."

The blonde obediently climbed up the rickety ladder to one of the platforms before looking back down after him. "Wait, we're sharing a hut?"

"Of course. I only have one guest room, and the other two are probably not willing to share." A moan from down the platform proved his point, and the elder Malfoy shuddered, with a mumbled 'distasteful.' Harry clambered up the ladder after him with relative ease, and then pulled it up onto the platform to prevent savage visitors. "This way."

Lucius followed him to the largest hut, down a few rickety platforms to the right, and through an animal hide doorflap, where an obnoxiously large handmade bed stood proudly in the center of the room inside. "You can pick whichever side," Harry murmured to him as he slid past Lucius in the entrance and immediately stripped out of his shorts, causing Lucius to sputter once more, this time in pure shock at the golden skin hidden beneath the single article of clothing.

"Do you walk around naked as Adam all the time?" he asked indignantly, unbuttoning his robe and wishing he could tear his eyes away from the muscular body before him.

Potter looked at him with a twinkle in his tired eyes, and with a small chuckle. "The animals don't mind, and there isn't anyone with a shred more decency around, so of course. The warmth of the sunlight feels wonderful."

Lucius just nodded, mesmerized by the curve of his mouth. The room was getting warmer and warmer as he paid more attention to Harry. "... You don't sleep naked, of course."

This was greeted with another laugh. "What are you talking about, Lucius, of course I do! What's the point of going about naked during the day if you're only going to put pajamas on when the sun goes down?" He stripped the covers of the bed back and climbed in. "The humidity doesn't stop when it gets dark, if I wore pajamas I'd probably suffocate." He patted the pillow beside him with an amused smile. "Now then, come on, I promise it doesn't bite."

Malfoy huffed in indignation before flouncing over, now in his dress shirt and slacks, cloak hung up by the door. "Crude boy."

"Boy?" God, the way those lips curved up into a sarcastic smile was enough to make Lucius shudder.

"... Man."

Harry nodded in approval before rolling onto his side and sighing contently. "Right. Well, goodnight, then."

Lucius was left the only one awake in a black hut in the middle of a rainforest.

A/N: Jeez, you guys, I'm sorry this took so long to get out DX You can expect the next installment within a month, and I MEAN that this time. Don't kill me if you found this chapter boring, sorry that it's uneventful, etc, etc. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ... I said a month, didn't I. I'm such a dirty, rotten liar. But you can kill me for that later. College is kicking my ass right now and I'm writing this as a procrastination effort, fuck statistics. So here you are. Um. Happy schlicking, I suppose, but I'm bad at sex-writing. Though one of my personal kinks worked its way in here. I wonder if you can guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, because if I did, it would be much more like A Very Potter Musical, complete with tapdancing Voldemort, and not so angsty all the time. Jeez.**

It was impossible to sleep next to him. He didn't toss and turn incessantly, nor did he snore; in fact, he slept like a dead man. If Lucius couldn't feel his warmth radiating across the thin mattress, he'd be sure that Harry had passed away.

It was the smell radiating from his skin, seeping from every pore and permeating the sheets and the pillows and god be damned if it wasn't giving Lucius problems in his slacks. The sweet, musky spiciness slid into his nostrils and did cartwheels down his spine, cavorting happily down to the pit of his stomach where it built into a steady, warm glow, making the man shift uncomfortably and try to readjust without waking his bedmate.

Of course, the heat of this place couldn't be helping. He supposed he could do without his outer layers of clothing, now that he could see that Harry was right.

Carefully, he sat upright and began unbuttoning his vest, then his dress shirt, and then his slacks, folding them all primly and neatly and setting them next to the bed where he could easily reach them upon waking. Sighing as a slight breeze caressed and dried some of the sweat sticking to his skin, he grimaced down at the now extremely apparent issue in his undergarments. There was no polite way to take care of things like this, especially when you wished to keep your bedfellow unawares of the situation.

Glancing edgily behind him at the silhouette that was the Boy Who Lived, Lucius decided that it simply wasn't worth staying fully clothed on a hot night like this, and that the boy was probably deep enough in sleep that a quick wank wouldn't attract much attention.

Slowly, he stood and shimmied out of his briefs, glaring down at his happily bobbing erection as it taunted him, seeming to laugh at how the great Lucius Malfoy couldn't keep it down when in bed with a mere child. Hissing as a breeze grazed against his hot flesh, dancing across him like taunting fingers, he resumed his seat and steeled himself to take that defiant appendage in hand. For the second time that day, he jumped nearly a foot in the air as a warm, tanned arm wound about his waist, and a large, calloused hand wrapped itself around his cock.

"... mmm, Lucius, having trouble sleeping, are we...?" The smirk in the Potter boy's voice was insufferable, but with the shivers of white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine as those callouses dragged over his length, Lucius was having a difficult time appropriating a snarky response.

"N-nnn... sh-shit, Potter, what the hhh-ell-" here, the younger man had slid a finger over his slit; Lucius' back spasmed and arched involuntarily "-do you think you're p-playing at...!"

"Playing? Who said I was playing?" The bed shifted as Harry got up onto his knees behind Lucius, and something searingly hot and hard pressed into the elder's spine. "I want it as badly as you do..." The elder groaned throatily as a flood of sheer lust raced through his veins, rendered incoherent by the bead of precum smearing thickly across his spine. Harry licked and bit at his earlobe, breathing hard against his skin. "You're very attractive, you know... can't imagine that there's anyone that wouldn't be affected by you..."

_You never met Narcissa, then_, Lucius wanted to say, but he was too distracted by those torturous hands dragging themselves up and down his cock and twisting as they did so, too distracted by trying to rut up into them and receive more of that god-awful blessedly-rapturous friction.

Then the hand was gone, and then it was sliding into his hair, and then he was unceremoniously thrown face-first into the pillows, the Potter boy grasping his hips roughly and jerking them up so he was forced onto his knees. When he tried to straighten up the boy growled ferally and jammed his face back into the feathers. "Keep your pretty little face where I put it."

A thrill spiraled down Lucius' spine; never had he expected himself to enjoy being dominated in such a crass way. With a sticky, downright offensive noise, Potter spat into his palm and slicked it over the elder's asshole and taint, causing the blonde to jump and hiss. Honestly, it shouldn't be this way. It should be the opposite, with Lucius pounding into Harry as the brunette screamed his name to the heavens. Another hiss scraped by his teeth as something hot and slippery pressed against his hole, lathering it in thick saliva and teasing by dipping in just barely not deep enough and then sliding down over his perineum in a taunting dance.

He almost yelped (though, really, a true Malfoy never yelped) when the hot muscle plunged in all the way to its widest point and writhed around, forcing him open and tasting him for all he was worth. With a groan and a roll of his hips when that sinful tongue left him, he was almost immediately gratified by two fingers fighting their way inside him, along with another slap of saliva against his entrance.

_There is something_, Lucius mused hazily, _innately degrading about being spat upon_, but with the way his mind was going blank and little pleas (but not really; Malfoys never plead, after all) were spilling from his lips, he couldn't find the heart or mind to complain. Dear God, he was actually begging, wasn't he.

Harry allowed himself a grin as he worked and scissored his fingers around inside of the older man; the elder could almost feel the cocky expression as the appendages writhed and pressed deeper and hit nerves that he hadn't remembered existing. He forgot to reprimand the boy for being a prick, however, when his mind and body were rushed by a wall of white and tingling pleasure that sent him moaning and shuddering into the sheets, hips rolling to find friction of any sort.

"Shit, you moan like a whore..." The elder groaned loudly at that. When had Harry acquired such a dirty mouth? "That's the spot, then?" The area was prodded again, firmly, with calloused fingertips, and Lucius could feel himself careening towards the edge, only to be brought up short when the fingers slid from him with an obscene noise. He turned glazed eyes to the boy behind him with a lost, almost questioning expression, then flushed darkly as his eyes fell to those hot, calloused hands slicking up his furiously-red cock. The boy certainly had grown.

Lucius yelled out something that wasn't quite English when he felt that hot cockhead pressing into him, and Harry was busy biting back swears as he pressed in to the hilt, completely disregarding how the man beneath him jerked away with tiny pained noises. When he was in, coarse hair pressed against the curve of Lucius' ass, he dropped his head to bite into Lucius' back savagely, muffling a loud groan and littering the soft skin with bruises and teethmarks.

"... Merlin's beard, Lucius..." was gritted out against his spine, followed by a scrape of teeth that caused him to buck and whine. "... You're too fuckin' tight, bloody hell..."

They stayed like that for what seemed agonizing hours to Lucius, but was really more like half of a minute before Harry laughed humorlessly and breathlessly against the nape of his neck and rolled his hips; Lucius whimpered as the heat pressing into him stabbed into something sensitive, and not in a good way; Harry simply leaned up, gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and started moving.

There was no hope for any sort of coherency as they went at it; Lucius was stuck between screaming in pain and howling in ecstasy, and Harry showed no remorse for when the older man finally came against the sheets and went limp. Instead, he hauled one of Lucius' knees over his shoulder, causing the blonde to protest breathily at how exposed this made him, and continued grinding. Tiny moans and whimpers and sighs fell from Lucius' mouth and spilled onto the sheets and into the air around them as he was overstimulated and brought over the edge a second time with the rush of wet, sticky heat deep inside him and Harry groaning out something akin to Lucius' name.

After his limbs stopped shuddering, Lucius managed to keep himself from collapsing until Harry had slid from his body and dropped with a sigh next to him, wiping sweat from his forehead. Lucius managed to get himself to his side and ran a hand through his hair with a tired sigh. "... What on earth was that...?"

Harry looked at him, blinked a few times, and shrugged. "Does it really matter so much...?"

"Perhaps..." His eyelids were made of lead, Lucius realized, as they began to drag closed no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. His last sight of the night was those piercing emerald eyes staring up at the ceiling, preoccupied, though with what he couldn't imagine.


End file.
